The Boy Who Dreamed
by Hopelesslylostfangirl
Summary: We all know that Harry has dreams that always seem to come true, so what happens when he starts dreaming of a certain fair haired boy. Rated M for a reason! My first attempt at Yaoi so please no flames
1. Prologue

A/N Hey everyone! Hopelesslylostromantic here, It's been a while but I finally have some sort of computer to write again. Yay! Anyway I've been reading alot of Drarry and Dramione and actually they aren't that bad. So here is my first attempt at my own Drarry. I havent written in a while so please be patient with me while I get back into the swing of things. This starts out similarly to one of the fanfictions I've already written but I was a little stuck and I like where my mind went with it.

Summary: We all know that Harry has had dreams in the past that have turned out to be true, so what happens when he dreams of a certain blonde? M/M rated M just in case becuse we know how I can get. Harry/Draco.

A/N 2 I'm having a little writers block so I dont know how often I will be updating, but I do know the frustration of getting into a story then it taking forever to update so pleeeeeease be patient and leave me those lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I did Drarry would have happend because honestly it makes sense.

ON WITH THE STORY:

The Boy who dreamed

Harry POV:

I stood there in the pouring rain trying to comprehend what had just transpired.

"Did...did you just kiss me?" I asked reaching up to lightly touch my now tingling lips.

Great with my luck he just poisoned me.

"What are you going on about Potter?" Malfoy smirked as he turned away from the clocktower and back to me.

Merlin, he looks sexy soaking wet...I'd like to see how he looks...Easy there Harry. Reel it in. But those smirking lips were just on mine...

"Why...why did you?" I asked sounding pretty stupid to myself.

Ok, I can talk; no paralesis. Maybe he just did it to fuck with me, the prat. That would be so HIM to do that.

"...Potter?!"

Shit. Im Spacing out!

"What Malfoy?" I grumbled lookng from his suprisingly soft lips to his slate grey eyes.

Man I could get lost in those.

"I asked you why you think I did it" Malfoy asked as he attempted to fix his rain soaked hair that I had messed up just moments ago.

It looks good all mussed. Ok, getting sidetracked again.

"Well, honestly I thought you were trying to poison me..." I started then saw Malfoys head drop.

"But now...?" He asked picking his head back up and looking me right in the eye. He smirked again but this time there was no malice. It looked almost...playful like he's actually flirting with me.

He takes a step towards me closing the small gap he had made between us. I look around the courtyard quickly, as I feel his hand on my no doubt crimson cheek. He lightly brushes my lower lip with his thumb.

"I..."

"HARRY!"

I bolt upright in bed and groan, throwing myself back down on it.

"What Ron?"

I was at the Burrow 2.0, have been since the war had ended. I had Grimmald place, but it's so...empty aside from Kreacher and Merlin knows he's not really company.

"You were talking in your sleep again..." Ron starts.

Shit, not that thats a new thing, I've done that since before the war but that particular dream wasn't all that unpleasant. Merlin knows what I could have said this time.

"You said.."

"Boys! Breakfast is all ready!" Molly yells up the spiral stairs that leads to all the bedrooms.

"Be right there mum!" George yells from the floor above Ron and I.

He's been doing alright since Fred...but you can tell he'll never be the same with out his other half. Ron gave me a look that I just shrugged off. No need to go into what I was dreaming about. Not yet at least, it'll come to light in time.

A/N sooooo theres the prologue... hope it's to your guys liking. I'm not entirely sure where I'm gonna go with this story but I have a few ideas. Please review with ideas or comments. They are as always appreciated. I hope you havent lost faith in the Hoplesslylost. ^.^

~Shel aka Hopelesslylostromantic


	2. Re-united, Rehash, and Reasoning

A/N: Hello again dear reader(s) I didn't quite get the responce I was hoping for but I did get a fave and a follow so thats something I guess. I may switch back and forth between Harrys and Dracos pov, I don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter I'm just having a bit of fun with the characters.

Draco: Hey how come I'm not even in this yet?

Me: Oh hush you were.

Draco: yeah in a dream sequence

Me: So...it's called foreshadowing ferret.

Draco: ~flustered~ don't call me that!

Me: I'll do what I want lol ;P

Harrry: ~sighs, takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose~ On with the story.

reunite,Re-hash, and reasoning

Harry POV:

We have a week until it's time to go back to Hogwarts. We all recieved letters stating that it would start where it left off. So this year we'll have an 8th year class and thusly we get our own tower, all four houses in one tower. Oh boy. The majority of us are at least 17 so we're all adults at least in the wizarding communities eyes. Though I think most of us, that survived at least will be coming back, needing some kind of normalcy to keep us grounded. It should be interesting at least, Ginny and I aren't together anymore much to Rons dismay. Don't get me wrong, Gin and I are still friends but our relationship was so filled with adrenaline and not knowing whether we would live to see the next day or not that when the war ended...well so did the relationship. Not all relationships faded after the war, take Ron and Hermione; they started (finally) going out during the war and they're still going strong. They're lucky though, they'll most likely be together for the rest of their lives. Me though, I can never have it easy. Ya see, I'm bisexual, I've always appreciated both genders. I just happen to like one more than the other, and the one I happen to favor are males. However, I've had to tamp down those urges due to living with the wretched Dursleys for the majority of my life. That's all I needed, not only am I a freak because I can do magic but oh hey I also fancy men. Yeah that would have gone over soooo well. And of all the blokes on in England, hell in the world, I go and fall for Malfoy...These dreams have about him... I have to try to get a handle on things. If I had to pinpoint where it really started it would have to be the incident in the boys room when I thought I killed him. Yeah we fight and bicker and all but I don't want to kill the guy, especially after I realized how I really felt. It was the shock of seeing him like that, laying like a ragdoll covered in blood like that... I vowed then that I would protect him and set things right. I've already tried with the trials, I've testified for him and his mother. Malfoys face was priceless, I think he thought I was going to say lock him up and throw away the key. But no, I stood up saying exactly what happened and nothing more. After it was over I wanted nothing more then to pull him into my arms and tell him it was ging to be alright but I couldn't, not yet.

I shook my head. That's over now, we're going back to Hogwarts, back to where it all started and this time it'll be me offering friendship.

 **A/N: hiiiiiii so how was that? huh huh? lol well I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please excuse or point out spelling errors, I have no spell check and when I get writing I get a little careless. Please review for meeeeee! please and thank you for having faith in the hopelesslylost!**

 **~Shel aka Hopelesslylostromantic**


	3. Coward no more, Arises the Dragon

**A/N helloooooo my lovies! Welcome to another installment of The Boy Who Dreamed. I'm really excited about this story, so I hope you all are as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP other then aaaaaall the books I have lol including some on magical creatures and other like magical things. YAY J.K. Rowling!**

cowerd no more, arises the dragon

Draco POV

I awoke in my flat to the sound of insistant tapping on my window.

"What the..." I say groggily as I roll over to look at said window and see a rather large snowy owl pecking at the pane. It looks as though it is not above breaking it to get in if I don't get up soon.

"Alright, alright, bloody bird. I'm up." I throw the deep forest green sheet off my silver silk clad legs and sit up.

It's a bit odd that I would be recieving any Wizard Post. I live right on the edge of Muggle London. I moved here after the final trial, not because I was forced but because I was trying to get my life in order. I was tired of being what The Prophet had depicted me as, I wanted to be better. I had to be better. So I got out of the wizarding world and only go back once in a while for potion ingrediants or those sweets I seem to be addicted to. Now it seems someone had found me.

I gulped and gave a small sigh.

"Let's see who it is and what they want shall we?" I say softly as I run a hand through my now dirty blonde shoulder length hair. I changed that as well, any way to not look like that blasted man I regretfully have to call Father. I may change the color again, maybe even go black. I reach the winder and unlatch it, resulting in the ruddy bird nipping at my fingers.

"Blasted bird!" I say lifting my fingers to my mouth.

The bird lifts its leg showing a letter with a seal on it that I would recognise anywhere.

"Alright girl." I reach tenetively for the letter and give her a treat.

She takes it and hoots what I would assume is happily as she hops onto a table I have by the window. I smile ruefully at it then shift my eyes to the letter in my hands. Other then the seal, there isn't any indication as to who it's from. I shrug and open it.

Dear Draco Malfoy,

It has come to our attention that you have distanced yourself from the wizarding community, however we would like to extend an invitation to you to come back and continue your education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have many in your grade that will return as an unpresetended 8th year class. We can assure that if you accept and return no harm will befall you and you will not be recieved with malice. While we cannot say how your fellow students will react, we can say that we have recieved word from some fellow students that will stand by you. We hope you consider this and we hope to see you at the start of term.

Sincerly yours,

Minerva McGonagall,

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The letter slips from my hand as I stand dumbfounded for a moment before the screeching of the owl on my table snaps me out of it. I shake my head, I hadn't even considered going back when I had heard word that Hogwarts had re-opened its doors. I didn't think any of them would want me there. Considering what I had done to basically destroy that beautiful establishment. I shake my head again, that was in the past. I was cleared of everything and aside from having a charm put on my wand preventing me from doing anything that would be considered dark, I was basically free. On a side note, it would be nice to see Potter again. I smile in spite of myself. He'd been acting so strange during the past few years leading up to the actual war. Even more so during mine and my families trials. More so even when he testified against my Father, the looks he sent my way... I shiver but not from the breeze coming in from the still open window. I had heard that he and the weaselette...Ginny, had broken up but had remained friends. Does he fancy men at all? Anything can happen I suppose. I smile a larger smile and take out a quill and a piece of parchment.

To Minerva McGonagall

To say I was suprised to recieve your letter would be an understatement. I was under the impression the majority of the wizarding commuity would be more then a little happy if I happen to drop off the edge of the planet. However you seem to say otherwise and I would be more a fool then some believe me to be if I would argue. So it is with reverence that I will accept your invitation and am looking forward to the start of the new year.

Sincerly yours,

Draco Malfoy

Reformed Deatheater and remorceful student.

 **A/N: I hope this was worth waiting for, I had some issues with my netbook grrr. Anyway Reviews are seriously appreciated. Next up Hogwarts. I may have some fun with the idea of having a head boy and girl...or just someone in charge of the 8th years. Thoughts?**


	4. Disputes, Diagon Alley and Discussions

Discussions, Diagon Alley, and Disputes

Harry stood transfixed on the spot as if he'd been hit with a binding curse. He was staring at a beautiful Snowy owl that was hooting happily to the passersby as if to say "take me home" He jumps as he feels a hand grasp his shoulder.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione asked with concern blazing in her eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm brilliant 'mione just thinking about whether I should get another owl or not..." The sentence drifts off as a blurr of dark hair ducks into the alley beside the owlry.

"Hey, um why don't you go around with Ron? I'm gonna talk to the owner a bit about possibly getting one."

Hermione looks at him with those searching eyes of hers but finds nothing .

"...Alright Harry, if you're sure." She says still unsure.

"I'm fine 'mione really, go have fun with Ron."

Before she can comment on that he's off on his way to the alley. That face was so familiar to him, but that hair... Harry had to satisfy his curiousity. As he reaches the alley he finds a man around his own age sitting with his back against the wall with his knees pulled up and his face pressed to them. The faint sounds of sniffling and labored breathing reverberates off the small space. Seeing the man this way Harry wuickly kneels down and reaches a hand out to the mans hunched shoulder. Right as it makes contact the mans head snaps upright and his slate grey eyes lock with Harrys. This man is none other then Draco Malfoy, the ghost of worry passes over his face; then his eyes widen to the size of saucers. Draco quickly takes his arm and drags it across his tear wet face as it flushes with embarrassment. Harry knows not to say anything so he doesn't, he just starts to rub small circles on the shoulder of the boy that unknowingly stole his heart. Draco bites his lower lip and lets out a slightly shakey breath. His old self never would have allowed this, although his old self also wouldn't have broken down in the middle of Diagon Alley because someone looked at him like he was a hippogriff dropping. His old self would have pushed Potter away and hexed him to next week...but he's not his old self. So instead he leans into it slightly, taking solace in the warmth and surprising comfort that Harry is providing him. Finally, after what seems like a millenia Harry breaks the eye contact they've had this whole time. His cheeks are flushed and his glasses show a little fog from the contrast of tempertures. Seeing this Draco allows himself the hint of a smile that Harry doesn't see. Draco has pretty much calmed down at this point but Harry doesn't remove his hand, instead he scoots ever so slightly closer to wrap his arm around the former blonde. Draco tenses a moment as he feels the equivelent of a lightning strike run through him from where the two are touching. Harry feels it to but says nothing as his already flushed cheeks turn a darker shade of red. They look back at eachother, Harry is happy to see the newly raven haired man had a blush to match his own. A look passes between them seeming to convey exactly what was going through the Slytherins mind.

"It'll be ok." Harry says finally breaking the silence between them.

Draco shakes his head rather violently.

"I shouldn't have come here..." Draco starts to say as Harry starts to rub his right arm in a comforting way making Draco loose his train of thought.

"It proves what was said at your last trial. You really have changed Draco..." Harry says reaching to move a dark strand out of Dracos alabaster face but stops just short of it and lets his hand drop.

Dracos eyes widen once again hearing Harry use his first name instead of the usual use of his last. The way it just rolled off Harrys tongue made Draco feel as though his soul were ablaze, they weren't that far apart. If either one of them would just lean in ever so slightly their lips could touch. He could finally kiss his love. A stone scuttles somewhere breaking the silence that once again had taken up residence between the two former rivals, snapping something in Draco so he bolts upright so fast Harrys arm that was draped across his shoulders falls to the ground.

"Nobody asked you Potter." Draco snaps as he quickly stands and pulls Harry with him then pushes him against the wall tehy had been leaning against.

Draco tries not to notice the hurt look in those emerald eyes that felt like they were boring into his soul. Tried not to to loose himself and his false anger in those telling orbs. Harry stares right back seeing the torrent of emotions play on Dracos usually stotic face. Pain,confusion, anger, and something he thought he'd never see least of all while looking at him. For a moment it nearly takes Harrys breath away.

Unbenounced to the pair, a certain frizzy haired Griphendoor had stumbled across them. She was about to come to her friends aide when he did something shocking. She watched rivetted to the spot as her best of seven years leaned not even an inch forward to close the distance between him and his former enemy and kiss him. Her eyes went wide as she quickly turned on her heel to go to Borgon and Burkes as to not get caught being a Voyer.

It only lasted a moment but oh that moment was filled with all the unspoken words and feelings the two had ever harbored for each other. As Draco backed away panting slightly they just stared at each other.

This certainly was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.


	5. Repercussions, retaliation, and Reasons

**A/N: well here we are again. I had a bit of writers block but I pushed through it. I really like how this one came out. I hope you all do too. Also I'm thinking about righting a Sebby/Ciel (Black Butler) fanfic. ^.^ omg Sebastian. YUM lol**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT NOW NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER.**

 **I do however own this plot and story, OH! and all my Harry Potter memorabilia .**

 **Anyway! ON WITH THE STORY!**

repercussions, retaliation, and reasons

Harry POV:

No good deed goes unpunished, I'd heard this phrase before but up until quite recently I never fully grasped the meaning. That is until I try to console some random bloke in Diagon Alley. Of course he turns out to be my former childhood rival and because of this I end up crushed against a very cold, very hard stone wall.

I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised I mean people don't change overnight; plus I know how he is about pride. Still, I can't help but appreciate how his lithe. body feels pressed against me. Thankfully even though I'm enjoying being this close to Draco my body obeys my silent command to not react.

Merlin knows what kind of repercussions would take place if Malfoy happened to notice I have a hard on caused by him. So yes, thankfully it doesn't react. That much. So far he doesn't seem to notice, hopefully it stays that way.

I take this time to really look at him, the contours of his face, his new raven locks that despite reminding me of the late potions professor make me want to run my hands through it and see if it's as soft as it always seemed. His eyes, Merlin his eyes are gorgeous, everyone says his eyes are grey but they've got flecks of sapphire and emerald in them. I feel a blush run across my cheeks again. I feel like a schoolgirl instead of the savior of the wizarding world.

I really need to get him off me before he feels the effect he's having on me. I think I know how I can do it to. I just hope he doesn't hex me into next week for this.

With that thought still lingering in my mind I lean into the minute space between our faces and press my lips to his.

All at once it's like a fireworks display to rival a Weasley Wizard Wheezes display. At least in my mind. My hands are itching to reach forward to touch him, to muss that perfectly coiffed hair of his. I wont push my luck though, this is only to get him off me. I'm getting absolutely nothing out of this. Nope not at all. I feel him tense up so I open my eyes and lean back against the wall leaving him staring at me wide eyed. He's got this look between shock, outrage, and lust?

What in Merlin's beard is that doing there?!

He opens his mouth as if to say something but nothing comes out so he's gaping at me like a fish.

Maybe I'm not the only one with friendship or more on my mind.

I smirk in spite of myself, old habits die hard.

The smirk seems to rouse Draco from the stupor my kiss seemed to render him to as he grinds my shoulder blades into the wall again and pulls back his right hand like he's going to punch me.

Well, at least it's not a hex.

However instead of giving me a black eye or a broken nose he grabs a fistful of my unruley hair and crashes our lips together once more.

Draco POV:

That GIT! Thinks he can kiss me like that and smirk about it? I'll show him.

So I did the only logical thing I could think of in my haze of outrage and lust; I pushed him back against the bloody wall grabbed a fistful of that ever mussed mop he calls for hair and take his breath away in a dominating kiss. Nobody makes a fool of the new Draco, least of all Harry flipping Potter.

But did he have to kiss me like that? He made it feel my very skin was being seared off it was so hot! And it wasn't even that long of a kiss! Fine then, if we're gonna do this, we're doing it my way. I'm Draco freaking Malfoy, the weight behind that name may have decreased slightly since the war and my families trials but it still carried some.

The hand I had on his shoulder moves down to his bicep and I'm slightly surprised to find it's very well defined. I wonder what else on Potter is defined, one thing I don't have to wonder about though is his attraction to me as it's making its presence known against my own. I pull my lips back to take in a ragged breath and flash him a smirk of my own.

"And that...(breath) Potter. (breath) is how you kiss someone." I say somewhat less impressively because of my panting.

Harry just looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes that reminds me of Dumbledore.

"Are you insinuating that I need lessons?" He asks me raising an eyebrow.

"I just might me." I state running my hand that's in his hair through it plucking at one or two curls and watching them spring back.

I give a soft laugh despite trying to hold it in. He gives me a look.

"Are you offering?" he asks and the smirk is back on those delectable lips of his.

I swallow the lump that had formed in my throat and move my eyes from his hair said lips then finally to those mesmerizing eyes of his. It's now or never Malfoy.

"As long as I get to be the one you use your better skills on." I say.

There I put it out there in the universe, that I Draco Malfoy want to be kissing Harry Potter.

A look of shock then utter joy runs across the face that reads like a well worn book.

"There isn't anyone else I'd rather use them on. Draco." He reaches up a slightly shakey hand and runs it through my raven locks.

I wonder if he realizes he was my inspiration for going this color. I mean sure it's about as different from my normal color as I could get without going ginger. I shudder at the thought.

"So it's settled then." I state moving my hand from his bicep down to his hand and intertwine our fingers.

For the first time in a long time a real smile is on my face and ya know, I really like it.

I take pull him away from the wall by our locked hands, place a chaste kiss on his lips and go to pull him into the the bustle of Diagon Alley.

He pulls me back and looks at me.

"You do know that this wont be easy." Harry says with concern blazing in his eyes.

"I'm up for it if you are. If you are ok with this, and I'm ok with this, the rest of them can go fuck themselves." I say rather matter-of-factly the smile still plastered on my face.

Harry returns my smile and leans in to kiss my cheek quick.

"Well I guess with your new hair we may not be recognized right away, besides there have been odder couples." He says looking out onto the hustle and bustle.

I laugh. "That was the idea with the change."

Ready or not here we come.

 **A/N: pleeeeeeeeease if you read it and you liked it review it. Hell even if you didn't like it review it and tell me why you didn't like it.**

 **On another note I would like to give a shout out to my one and only reviewer thus far ( I won't name you but you know who you are.) Thank you so much for your feedback, I really do appreciate it.**

 **See you guys in the next installment!**

 **until then don't loose faith in the hopelesslylost 3**


	6. Train Rides, Truces, and Treats

Train rides, truces, and treats

The rest of our new couples trip through Diagon Alley goes relatively unnoticed, a few whispers concerning the handsome man on the saviors' arm but no one dares approach. If Harry was brave enough to go one on one with The Dark Lord a rumors were nothing. The only hiccup they faced was waiting for them at The Leaky Cauldron in the form of Ron and Hermione.

Just before approaching the unassuming door Harry gives Draco's hand (which hadn't left his since they had left the side alley) a reassuring squeeze and lifts it to his lips.

"Harry…?" Draco starts as he pulls them both to a stop.

Harry blushes and looks into those stormy eyes.

"Hm?" Harry tilts his head to the side like a curious puppy.

"I know what I said earlier but…" Draco leaves off biting his lip.

"I don't think Hermione will say anything, she IS the brightest witch of our age. If she doesn't already know my feelings for you I'd be extremely surprised. As far as Ron goes, he's my best mate. Sure he won't be happy at first but in the end he's if he's as good a friend as he's always been…" Draco gives him a pointed look.

"To me at least, he'll learn to get over it. I think that somewhere deep down I've always liked you Draco I mean yeah we fought, you have to admit you were a bit of a prat back then."

Draco lets out a nervous laugh as he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Yeah… I was. I am sorry about that by the way. It wasn't entirely ever my idea to treat you so badly. I took the houses rivalries and my housemates influence too much to heart. It just took me a bit to come to terms with everything."

"You were just used to getting what you wanted, and at the time…what you wanted was me…" Harry says blushing.

"I've always wanted you Potter, then, now and into the future." Draco says with a similar blush.

"Well now you have me." Harry says leaning in and giving Draco a peck on the lips.

Draco's face reddens more up to his ears.

"You are so cute when you do that by the way." Harry says with a chuckle

"Shut it Potter." Draco says playfully while kissing Harrys neck quickly.

"Make me Malfoy." Harry says leaning back to meet the other brunet's eyes.

"Just you wait." Draco says keeping the eye contact.

"So. Shall we?" Harry asks reaching for the door.

"Might as well, don't want to keep the weasel waiting."

"Draco…" Harry says in a warning tone.

"What?" Draco asks defensively.

"At least TRY to be nice, they are my best friends." Harry says squeezing Draco's hand.

"They'll get what they give." Draco answers.

Harry sighs thinking that's the best he's going to get out of him. He continues to reach for the door, opens it and leads Draco inside.

Looking around he spots his friends in a far corner booth and waves at them. Only Hermione waves back as Rons back is to them. They walk over and watch as Ron gets up to sit next to Hermione so Harry and Draco can sit next to each other.

"Hey Harry, who's your friend?" Hermione asks noting the grasped hands and recalling what she had unintentionally witnessed earlier.

Draco visibly stiffens as he sits with the trio at the table, the hand clasped with Harrys starts to sweat a little. Ron eyes him suspiciously then his eyes widen with recognition.

Before Ron can say anything a first year comes running through the front door.

"HOGWARTS EXPRESS TO LEAVE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" The student promptly leaves as the majority of the patrons go back about their business while the 20 or so students, including the foursome, fly into action grabbing their belongings and start heading for the door.

"Bloody hell where did the time go?!" Ron exclaims as they exit the building, Ron holding onto Hermione and Harry to Draco as they all apparate to platform 9 ¾, belongings in tow.

"Wanna sit together?" Harry whispers to Draco as they board the train.

"That would be nice, a lot of my housemates have been less then kind since the war."

Harry slips an arm around his new lover and gives his waist a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't fret, I doubt they'll want to mess with the Golden Boys boyfriend." Harry says beaming down at him.

This makes Draco smile a little as they step onto the train and start looking for an open compartment.

After getting settled a knock sounds on the open doorway as the sweets woman comes round.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asks not even blinking an eye at the sight of the two of them curled into each other's sides and gazing out the window.

Harry looks over to Draco.

"You want anything? I could go for some tentacle tarts and a couple chocolate frogs. OOO! And maybe some Berty Bots…what?!" Harry asks seeing the look that Draco is giving him."

"You certainly like sweets." Draco states with a playful smile on his lips.

"…Well living with the Dursleys for so long all the sweets that were in the house went to Dudley, my cousin so I guess I just lie to get them when I can." He shrugs and starts to get the money out to give the woman.

"Oh…I didn't know, anyway I'll take a couple liquorish wands please. Put your money away Harry I'll get this."

The sweets woman gathers up the requested treats and hands them to the boys, a smile playing on her lips.

"I always thought there was something between you two…" She says taking the money. "What with you buying each other sweets from me for years." She says with a twinkle in her wise eyes.

With that she continues her rounds, leaving the couple blushing bright and gaping at one another. Each thinking of the numerous anonymous treats they had received on their trips on the train they were now boarded. They had indeed always harbored these feelings for one another, but each too proud to admit it. Each using the excuse keep your friends close and your enemies closer.


	7. Sonnets, Suggestions, and Sex

**A/N: Here we are again :) I have more followers which made me happy, still the same people reviewing but I guess I cant beg for reviews. Weeeeell I could, I may do so in the future. They really help me when I get stuck, which I did a couple times while writing this. If you have suggestions please feel free to voice them.**

 **If there is a pairing you'd like to see me mention or what have you go ahead and let me know. SO yeah sonnets, I was trying to give a little glimpse into Draco so he ( like me ) writes poetry, it seemed to make sense as a way to woo any potential Mrs. Malfoys even though he wont be getting one of those lol**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **On with the story!**

Sonnets, Suggestions, and sex

 **Draco POV:**

"Harry?" I lifted my head from where it rested on his shoulder.

"Hm?" He responds turning his head away from the window to look at me.

He's so cute when he daydreams like that.  
I smile and press my nose to his for a moment, laughing briefly as I watch the blush spread across those light cheeks of his.

"Have I ever told you that I write poetry?" I ask with a small smile on my lips.

Harry quirks an eyebrow at me.

"You?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes me, I AM a Pureblood afterall. I am bred to woo the hand of my intended." I state squaring my shoulders and holding my head a little higher.

Harry just stares at me.

"What? Is it so hard to believe that I could write poetry?" I ask feeling the old habit of my anger flaring coming to life.

"What? No. No, that's not it. In fact that makes quite alot of sense. It's just...you said intended, not wife..." Harry says looking down at the seat and picks at it.

I reach over and lift his head to look him in the eye.

"Why would I say wife when I'm looking for a husband? Being gay isn't as big a deal in the Wizarding world as it is in the Muggle world. Anyway, back to the subject of my poetry. Would you be interested in hearing some Potter?" I ask feeling heat crawl up my neck to my ears, no doubt making them a bright crimson.

His eyes widen as the blush on his cheeks darken while he nods slowly, and he bites his lower lip.

He is so sexy without even trying.  
I move my hand that was under his chin to cup his cheek and stroke it lightly with the pad of my thumb.

~~~A/N: Ok so here comes the sonnet, all the dialogue is Draco. It's a Shakespearean Sonnet all about Harry~~~

"Your eyes remind me of fresh cut grass..." I start, looking right into those deep emerald pools.  
"Your hair, soft like the finest silk." I run my hand through it and smile watching his breathing hitch.  
"Your touch, so light like handling fragile glass." My hand clasps his and traces small cirlcles on the top of it.  
"Your skin, so soft and supple like fresh milk."

Harry tries to look away but my hand lightly grasps his chin to keep him looking up at my face.

"Your voice sets my soul on fire." My thumb traces over his lower lip that I want to kiss.  
"The joy in it sends me soaring.  
The anger however makes me walk a wire." I laugh as he scrunches his nose at me.

"Between your love and hate otherwise I'll hit the flooring."

Harry rolls his eyes briefly and I give him my signiture smirk.

"You overlook my wretched past,

saying that people change

that it'll last."

I smile at him, swooping in to give him a quick kiss.

"I just hope it's a large enough range."

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment having to break away from those gorgeous eyes of his.

"To show how much I truly care for you."

I give him another quick kiss.

"To do that there isn't anything I wouldn't do..."

I bite my lower lip and open my eyes to look right at him again, searching for a sign of laughter coming.  
I find nothing as he takes my face in his hands and kisses me hard, sending all thoughts out the window. I decide to simply go on feeling, oh and what a feeling it is. Harrys hands are at my sides gripping my shirt. It'll probably wrinkle but honestly I couldn't care less.  
Harry sighs into my mouth and I take full advantage slipping my tongue into his mouth and stroking his with my own.  
My hands go off on their own accord, tangling in his hair and searching for purchase under his shirt.

"Mmm Draco..." Harry murrmurrs our as my finger brushes over his nipple.

Hearing my name uttered like that ignites something in me and I press him against the window just minutes ago he was gazing out of. I hear him grunt in response but kisses me harder. He fights me for dominance in the kiss, raking his hands through my dark tresses and tugging on them eliciting a soft moan from my parted lips. Hearing that he shifts his weight and uses that momentum to pin me to the seat on my back.

My legs bend at the knees as Harry settles between them, his hand making quick work of the buttons on my Hogwarts shirt.

I hold him close running my fingers through his hair, effectively knocking his glasses onto the floor.

This causes us to break apart and laugh as we sit upright then I wrap my arms around him once again.

"We should wait..." Harry says against my neck.

He leans out of my embrace in time to no doubt see the slight disappointment in my eyes. He's right though, not that I'd ever admit to that though. At least not those exact words.

"It'll mean more later." I say nodding and toying with his tie.

The smile that breaks out on his face makes me know I made the right decision.

"Harry, I..." I catch myself right before those words nearly tumble out of my mouth.  
I bite my lower lip and hope Harry didn't hear my almost confession.

He doesn't say anything but he has a little glimmer in his eyes making me think that he just might have heard it. He leans in and kisses me again as we hear the rest of the train talking about the approaching castle. We look out the window together to look at the new school.

I'm not sure how people will react to seeing me, but if I have Harry by my side I think I just might be able to do this.

I look back at him while he's still looking out the window. I smile and kiss his cheek wrapping my arms around his waist and chuckling.

Yeah. I can do this.

 **A/N: So there you have it lovies let me know what you think!**

 **I've never done a m/m kiss scene so if it was terrible please let me know. Also I'm trying to mix up the POVs so we know what's going on in our boys' heads but I don't want this to get really repetitive. I like Dracos POV though personally X3 he can be such a girl lol anyway don't loose faith in the hopelesslylost**

 **Arigato Gozaimasu**

 **~Hopelesslylostfangirl aka Shel**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: Hey lovies. I'm going to make this brief because this kiiinda hurts to write this. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. I've had inspirational issues and I injured my dominant hand so writing is quite difficult at the present moment.**

 **I will hopefully get my inspiration back and once my hand heals up I will try my best to write a nice long chapter for you guys. While searching for my muse I stumbled upon another story idea and started running with it, it's another Drarry (ofcourse) and it's a little darker then I usually write but I like it. I'll try to work on that as well and upload it for you guys. Anyway I'm starting to ramble. If you have any questions feel free to send me a pm.**


End file.
